


第二十三章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [23]
Category: EunHae-Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992





	第二十三章

2017年7月12日。天气晴。  
这一天李赫宰已经期待了太久。然而当它真正来临时，却又朦胧得有些失真。

提前接到了厂牌的通知，退伍仪式会直接放到团体综艺里。所以他一出部队，就会面对无数镜头。  
李赫宰再一次检查过自己的衣着妆容，他抬起头。日光明媚，天空一碧如洗，浅浅缀着几缕淡薄的云。微风徐徐，拂过路边的枝叶沙沙作响。  
是个好天气。  
他慢慢朝天空伸出手，脸上露出一个温柔的笑。东海，我终于要退伍了，再过一天，我就可以接你回家了。

李赫宰开心地笑着，边走边向迎接他归来的粉丝们鞠躬致谢。在视线扫到那个穿着灰色T恤戴着棒球帽的身影时，他终于咧开嘴笑起来。他不得不抬手握拳挡到嘴边，稍稍遮掩一下自己溢于言表的兴奋。  
尽管灼热的胸膛阔别已久，但那依然是他熟悉的温度，仿佛他们从未分离。他收拢手臂把心心念念的人拥进怀中，紧贴着身体似是要把彼此嵌进对方的生命。  
借着手臂的遮挡，李赫宰悄声询问：“不是说不来吗？”  
随着落在肩膀的轻吻，李东海小声说：“想你。”  
因为想你，所以就来了。  
李赫宰笑容更甚，甚至想就这样拥着李东海，直到地老天荒。

两天后，一个同样天朗气清的日子。  
“上警李东海，2017年7月14日接到退伍命令，进行报告！忠诚！”  
没有大张旗鼓的退伍仪式，只是一些自发前来的粉丝，和，李赫宰。  
二十一个月，六百一十五天。

回来了。

明天就是SM家族演唱会的东京场，其他成员已经提前抵达东京进行彩排。所以简简单单的问候之后，两人就坐上了去往机场的保姆车。  
保姆车上，李东海打开直播，第一时间向未能到场的粉丝送上问候。而当镜头对上李赫宰时，李赫宰目不转睛地盯着镜头，平淡又坚定地说：“大家听得见吗？以后我就是东海的固定同行人了。”  
镜头后的李东海惊讶却不意外，越过屏幕望着李赫宰轻轻地笑。

结束了直播，他把头搭在副驾驶的靠背上，贴着李赫宰的耳朵问：“是要给我一个答复？”  
李赫宰正拿着手机确认行程，听了话也没抬头，只是反手揉了揉李东海的头发，随口回答着：“是啊，总要给你一个答复啊。”  
“我又不在乎这个，你知道的。”李东海晃晃头，蹭了蹭李赫宰的手心。  
“但是我要宣示一下主权啊！”李赫宰收了手机，转回身凑过去轻咬了一下他的鼻尖。

旁边用余光注意两人的经纪人手下一抖，车都跟着摇晃了一下。他苦着脸对两人说：“两位祖宗，注意一下，这儿还有个人呢。”  
李东海红着脸靠回座位，摘下帽子盖住脸不再说话。  
李赫宰却嚣张地笑着得意地说：“哥是单身，当然不了解我们恋爱中的人的甜蜜。”

一语中的。  
经纪人黑着脸说：“要不我拐个弯，把你送回去，你再去部队呆两年吧。”  
“哥就是嫉妒。”  
“你去后座坐着去！赶紧去！”  
“我去后座的话，可就不是kiss的画面了。我坐前面就是为了照顾哥，让哥能专心开车。不然我怕哥没眼看。”

没等经纪人说话，李赫宰怀里就被从后座飞来的棒球帽砸了个正着。他顺手拿下自己的帽子，戴上刚刚“收获”的，笑嘻嘻地回头问：“好看吗？”  
李东海送给他一个白眼，闭上眼倚在座位上补眠。昨晚他激动又紧张，几乎一夜未睡。  
李赫宰也不在意，美滋滋地把自己的帽子放到李东海腿上，转回身来重新拿起手机。

演唱会，团综录制，粉丝见面会，新专辑的研讨会......一项接一项的工作有条不紊地进行着。  
收到金希澈的信息时，李赫宰正抱着李东海躺在床上。他们下周就要去LA参加KCON。  
躺在爱人怀里，闻着两人身上相同的沐浴露味道，李东海有些昏昏欲睡。

李赫宰的手指捻着李东海的发尾，低声说：“我们可以做项链了。”  
李东海一瞬间就清醒了，翻身趴在床上撑着手肘支起身，语气里满是期待地问道：“希澈哥找到女巫了？”  
李赫宰看着他晶亮的眼睛，点头说道：“我们入伍的时候就已经在找了，只是毕竟上一次去找女巫，已经是一百多年前的事了，她们又习惯于隐藏行迹，所以才费了些时间。好在终于是找到了。”  
他顿了顿，抬手覆上李东海的脸，“过几天我们去美国的时候，就可以去找她了。”

李东海由着李赫宰轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，盯着李赫宰的眼睛愣愣地出神。  
李赫宰突然有些忐忑，全身紧绷着小心翼翼地问：“你......准备好了吗？其实再等等也没关系的，反正已经知道了她在哪，等以后你准备好了再去也可以的。或者，如果，你，如果改了主意......”  
李东海听到这里立刻回过神来，面前对方那双黑沉的眼睛里满是不安。他微微仰头吻上去，打断了对方略显语无伦次的话。  
轻轻摩擦着嘴唇，所有不安和紧张都融化进温柔的缠绵。  
感受到李赫宰缓缓放松了身体，李东海把脸埋进他的颈窝蹭了蹭，带着笑意说：“我们明天回家吃饭吧。”

李赫宰和金希澈来到李东海家里，正式地和妈妈吃了顿饭。  
妈妈看着两个孩子的相处亲密又温馨，心里满满的欣慰。在他们离开前，她拉着两人的手，久久没有说话。  
李赫宰上前把妈妈和李东海都搂进怀里，温声说：“妈妈，除了希澈哥，我没有别的亲人了。以后我会和东海一起好好孝顺您的。您放心，我会好好照顾东海，不让他有一点委屈。”  
妈妈拍了拍他的后背，笑着说：“妈妈相信你。不过你们两个人要互相扶持，互相照顾。两个人生活，总会有发生摩擦的时候，有问题要说清楚，要想办法解决，不要逃避不要冷战。既然选择了在一起，遇事就要多为对方考虑。知道吗？”  
李东海轻轻吻过妈妈的脸颊，把她的气息与温度深深烙印在记忆深处，真挚地回答：“我知道，妈妈，谢谢你，我爱你。”

这是李东海作为人类，最后一次拥抱妈妈。

-TBC-


End file.
